Night 3 (FNAF 2)
Третья ночь - третье игровое событие в игре Five Nights At Freddy's 2. Является первым серьёзным испытанием для игрока. «''Эй! Привет, привет! Вот видишь, я же говорил, что не будет ни одной проблемы! Э-э... Фокси когда-нибудь появлялся в коридоре? Скорее всего нет. Просто интересуюсь. Как я сказал, Фокси был моим любимым. Они пытались переделать Фокси, знаешь? Ну, они думали, что первый был слишком страшным. Они сделали нового, более благоприятного аниматроника для детей и поставили её в детский уголок. Дети в наши дни не могут держать себя в руках. Персонал должен был собирать её после каждой смены... В конце концов им надоело, и они сделали из неё игровой уголок "разобрать и собрать". Малышей оставляли, они развлекались... Ну вы знаете! Теперь она просто беспорядок частей. Я думаю, сотрудники относятся к ней как к мусору... Э-э...'' О, подожди, перед тем как уйти, я хотел бы рассказать о слухах, которые ты возможно слышал в последнее время. Ты же знаешь, местные сплетни приходят и уходят и редко что-то значат. Я уверяю тебя, что всё, что бы не происходило там и как бы трагично то не было, оно не имеет ничего общего с нашим заведением. Это всё слухи и сплетни. Люди пытаются делать деньги... Ты знаешь... Э-э, охранник не сообщил ничего необычного в течение дня. Ладно, удачи, я поговорю с тобой завтра.» На английском : "Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems! Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh... Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close. Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Активность Игра становится сложнее. В эту ночь активируются cтарые аниматроники. Фокси стал намного агрессивней по сравнению с предыдущей ночью и может напасть на игрока даже в 12 АМ (он в этот час и активируется). Новые аниматроники, в основном, будут активны только в первую половину ночи. Вероятность появления Золотого Фредди стала немного больше, но все же он появляется довольно редко. Также, часто в эту ночь в мастерской (Parts/Service) может появится Тень Фредди. Стратегия Как обычно, игрок не должен забывать о музыкальной шкатулке, но действие усложняется тем, что теперь все аниматроники активны уже с первого часа. Примите к сведению, что если Старый Боннистоит ближе к игроку в главном коридоре, то он может обмануть вас, исчезнув с камер. Помните, что он не ушёл, а должен появиться либо в левом вентиляционном отверстии, либо в праздничной комнате 1. Если Старый Бонни покинул вентиляционное отверстие на мониторе, немедленно надевайте маску Фредди. Если Старый Бонни или Старая Чика вошли в Офис, то у игрока будет всего 1 секунда, чтобы надеть маску (в ПК версии) и чуть больше времени в мобильной версии. Стоит отметить, что Фокси становится намного агрессивнее, чем раньше. Хорошей стратегией является следующий порядок действий: * Проверьте главный коридор. Если увидите Фокси, включайте свет 5 раз; * Проверьте вентиляции; * Зарядите шкатулку; * Уберите планшет и быстро наденьте маску; * Проверьте вентиляции; * Проверьте коридор. Ещё одна стратегия - это постоянно смотреть через монитор на призовой угол. Хотя, в этом случае игроку будет труднее предсказать атаки Старого Бонни и Старой Чики, но данная стратегия менее напряжённая, и, если игрок быстро надевает маску, она может сработать. Но вы станете уязвимым для Фокси. Катсцена Игрок возвращается к сцене. На этот раз Бонни и Чика стоят ближе к вам и вы можете заметить гневные блики в их глазах. Вернувшись, вы увидите Золотого Фредди прямо перед вами. Ролик заканчивается словами "It's me" (рус. Это я) в верхнем левом углу, а иногда, "It's here" (рус. Это здесь). Категория:Треки